High-performance equipment requires the surfaces of high-performance parts to have nano-level planarity and subnano-level roughness. This harsh ultra-precision machining requirement is close to the limit of physical machining, which needs to be satisfied by developing new ultra-precision machining technologies and equipment. The nano-precision surface manufacturing method is an effective method to satisfy this harsh machining requirement. To develop the new nano-precision surface manufacturing technologies and methods, it is necessary to study an atomic-dimension damage generation and evolution mechanism, a material removal mechanism and a stress-induced damage formation mechanism. In-situ TEM nanomechanics is a scientific method to study the basic principle. In the past, due to the limitation of experimental conditions, it is difficult to conduct in-situ TEM nanomechanical test and representation. One of the important reasons is that the operation of cutting, welding, transferring and moving nanowires by focused ion beams and electron beams will cause pollution and damage to the nanowires. When the nanowires are fixed by the two methods, chemical vapor deposition or physical vapor deposition is generally adopted, which is easy to pollute the nanowires, so that subsequent in-situ test and representation are significantly affected, or even cannot be carried out, and it is also difficult to obtain atomic-demension high-resolution TEM images. In addition, in the process of moving and transferring the nanowires by the two methods, it is easy to produce defects such as cavity, interstitial atom, stacking fault and dislocation ring in the nanowires, which makes it difficult for the SEM and TEM images obtained at micro-nano scale to extend to macroscopic materials.
To eliminate the pollution and the damage to the nanowires caused by the traditional focused ion beams and electron beams in the process of moving, transferring, cutting, welding and fixing the nanowires, it is urgent to develop a novel method of moving, transferring and fixing the nanowires for bringing convenience for subsequent in-situ SEM and TEM nanomechanical test and representation, thereby eliminating the pollution and the damage caused by the operation for the nanowires by the traditional focused ion beams and electron beams.